


一个芽芽性转的詹芽故事

by feifeiadele



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24439795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feifeiadele/pseuds/feifeiadele
Summary: 詹哥哥和芽妞，布鲁克林的可爱小情侣💕
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 5





	一个芽芽性转的詹芽故事

几天前在群里写过的一个脑洞，还比较正常，是为数不多可以发出来的故事（其他的不是搞煌色就是过于猎奇），于是就发出来了

————

想看詹哥哥x芽妞，快乐活泼的男孩子与他倔强又善良的小姑娘

不知道为什么top詹总给我一种又撩又呆的感觉，就是看起来很会，其实是个憨直男，经常无意识撩人，而且非常会照顾人，很有长男力

詹哥哥自从六七岁时跟史蒂薇认识起，就一直跟在芽妞后面，他是傻乎乎的男孩子，不过有时候又特别撩，让芽妞害羞地脸红心跳dokidoki～

芽妞总是觉得詹哥哥好蠢，却也是真的特别喜欢他，幻想着有关詹詹的一切

每次她看到詹哥哥跟别的女孩子有说有笑，就气到鼓鼓的

詹哥哥还不清楚怎么回事，只是看到史蒂薇不高兴，就做鬼脸逗她笑

芽妞本来还想多生气一会的，但是对着这个傻男孩，她生气不起来

史蒂薇正义感很强，总是跟坏人打架，詹哥哥害怕她会受伤，就一直跟着她

而且芽妞跟男孩子芽不一样的地方就是，她是个女孩儿，所以哪怕她不去招惹坏人，也有可能被坏人侵犯

所以詹哥哥就一刻不停看着她，生怕自己没注意的时候，芽妞就遇到坏人了

其实詹哥哥一开始照顾芽妞，也不是出于想撩她的目的

就只是觉得，这么个小女孩儿，又这么倔

如果我不保护她，她遇到坏人怎么办？

于是就一直跟在芽妞后面照顾她，陪着她

其实并没有想得到什么，甚至连想让史蒂薇因此喜欢上自己的念头都没有

只是因为觉得不能放任一个倔强的小女孩独自面对那些坏人，如果史蒂薇出了事，那他一辈子都会良心不安的

所以就保护她，照顾她，一直跟着史蒂薇

后来随着詹姆斯越来越了解史蒂薇的美好品质，于是便爱上芽妞了

不过詹詹又觉得自己肯定配不上史蒂薇这样的好姑娘的

就先这么保护她，不让她被坏人伤害，以后的事情以后再说吧

结果詹哥哥没想到，史蒂薇居然也跟他怀着同样的想法

都是想着先就这样好好对待对方，如果以后对方遇到更好的人，真正爱着对方也尊敬对方的人，也只能离开了

不过詹哥哥是比较佛的，芽妞就非常担心巴基会爱上其他姑娘，比自己要更出色的女孩子

不过芽妞倔，很喜欢詹哥哥也不表现出来，总是气鼓鼓的小女孩

好在詹詹的妹妹贝卡比她哥哥和她未来嫂子情商都高

就跟巴基说，哥我觉得史蒂薇也喜欢你，不如你去向她表白吧

詹哥哥当即就不高兴了，训斥妹妹说，史蒂薇是多好的女孩子啊，哪里是我这样的寻常男人配得上的？

贝卡：…我之前去找史蒂薇，结果她也说我哥太好了，应该值得更好的女孩子的

贝卡好心累，这两个人怎么这么倔呢？

好在上天没有让贝卡心累太久

就在她把詹姆斯领到花园里说悄悄话时，史蒂薇正好有事情来找巴基

结果就在客厅，史蒂薇听到了巴恩斯兄妹的对话，然后芽妞这才知道，原来自己一直是巴基心里唯一的，最好的女孩子

巴基甚至像自己这样，觉得自己配不上对方

于是史蒂薇就流泪了，结果詹哥哥出来，以为小青梅被坏人欺负了

芽妞说我才没被欺负呢？巴恩斯你个大笨蛋！

贝卡笑嘻嘻地拉着芽妞的手，说史蒂薇我可也是巴恩斯呢！你总该不会想说我是大笨蛋吧

然后贝卡转头跟巴基说，哥你看到了吧，我就说史蒂薇她也喜欢你的

然后詹哥哥就呆呆的“啊？”了一声

因为他从来没有肖想过那么好的史蒂薇，居然也喜欢自己的，还以为自己在做梦呢

于是就显得很呆，直到史蒂薇主动去牵他的手，才后知后觉把女孩子搂进怀里

然后贝卡就很识时务地出门去了，并且带上了房门，让她哥和史蒂薇这对小情侣有私人空间

结果詹哥哥因为太高兴了，就一直站在那里不动，只是抱着史蒂薇傻笑

芽妞就轻拍下他的肩膀，问巴基说既然我们现在已经是恋人了，你不想做些什么吗？

结果詹哥哥又愣了一下“啊？你是想让我向你求婚吗？可是我现在身上没有带戒指…”

史蒂薇又好气又好笑，而且还无可救药地觉得她的男朋友真的太可爱了

“你好蠢啊巴基！我当然是问你想不想吻我啊？”

詹哥哥这才反应过来，“喔喔，原来是这样”

然后他就吻了史蒂薇，吻一会如果史蒂薇没动静了，还要抬起头来看她是不是被亲晕了

然而芽妞只不过是很投入于这个吻而已，忽然被詹哥哥放开了，还很不高兴

于是他们就这样互相抱着吻了很久，两个孩子嘴唇都亲得鼓起来了，然后互相看着傻乎乎地笑起来

那天晚上詹哥哥请芽妞到自己家吃饭，在餐桌上巴恩斯太太很高兴地说，像史蒂薇这么好的姑娘，居然看上了我家的傻小子，巴基好幸运

詹哥哥听到了，就往史蒂薇身边靠，还一直在傻笑，结果被女朋友嫌弃地用手指戳了几下，却又忍不住摸摸他一点都不疼的手背

在这之后，芽妞就跟詹哥哥在一起了，他们非常相爱，也很尊敬对方，是十分默契又甜蜜的少年恋人

然而由于史蒂薇的亲人两年前都离世了，她孤身一人，于是在巴恩斯太太和詹哥哥的劝说下搬到巴恩斯家住着

结果就有流言蜚语，说史蒂薇是巴恩斯家长子看中的小姑娘，以后被绑定了的，是独属于詹姆斯巴恩斯的所有物

结果芽妞就不高兴，她再喜欢詹哥哥，也不想成为詹哥哥的附属品

于是就躲着詹哥哥，詹詹还不知道怎么回事

后来还是巴恩斯家的小女儿，詹姆斯的小妹妹贝卡，同时也是史蒂薇的好朋友，猜出了史蒂薇忽然疏远哥哥的缘故

她就跟哥哥说了，于是詹哥哥去找史蒂薇，跟她说：“史蒂薇，你这样好，除了我之外肯定也会有其他人爱着你，想要照顾你保护你的

但我不一样，我离不开你，如果不能每天看着你照顾你的话，我就不知道该做什么了

所以不是你离不开我，而是我离不开你

真要说起来的话，我才是你的附属品

所以，请跟我回去吧，史蒂薇。”

于是芽妞就被感动到了，而且她想，自己喜欢巴基，巴基喜欢自己，这是他们两个人的恋爱，并不需要听从其他人的指手画脚，而且其他人怎么想，跟她有什么关系，自己又不是嫁给他们

于是就调整好心态，继续在詹哥哥家住着，每天跟贝卡睡一个房间，因为詹詹要去参军，到战场上报效祖国去了

詹哥哥离开之后，巴恩斯太太每天教两个女孩子读书学习，贝卡说自己以后要去外地旅游，而芽妞想要上战场去杀敌

但是她这样一个弱不禁风的小姑娘，怎么可能与全副武装的敌人做抗争呢？可是史蒂薇还是想去，因为她的恋人在那里

好在这之后芽妞打了血清，变成了战斗力爆表的盾妞，独自去到嗨爪基地救出了詹哥哥与其他一些士兵

在战场上，詹哥哥和盾妞夫妻连心，带领咆哮突击队并肩杀敌，取得了一场又一场的胜利

结果后来詹哥哥又掉火车了，不过没关系，他被我捡到然后送回来了（。

詹哥哥虽然受了很多伤，好在活下来了，所以盾妞也没有失去求生欲望，选择掉飞机紫砂，而是让炸药掉下去，她自己乘降落伞离开

最后战争胜利了，詹哥哥和盾妞在时代广场举办了婚礼，巴恩斯太太与贝卡都来参加

在这之后便是詹詹和盾妞平淡幸福的婚后生活了，布鲁克林的快乐小夫妻

他们以后还会有几个可爱的孩子，孩子们都像父亲詹姆斯那样活泼又忠诚，也像母亲史蒂薇那样坚定又善良

这些孩子长大之后也都组建了自己的家庭，每一个孩子都拥有了安稳而快乐的一生

而詹詹与他的妻子始终陪伴着彼此，两个人都对生活充满了感激，因为他们可以被与自己相爱的人陪伴在身边，从来没有经受过分离的苦痛，直至他们生命的尽头


End file.
